1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input/output system, an input/output method, and a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In attempting to print data stored in a file server using a printer, when data conversion between the file server and the printer is not prescribed, the printer may not be able to process the data and may therefore be incapable of printing the data. Control systems for solving such a problem are known (see e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-292903).
Currently, users use a variety of electronic devices for inputting/outputting electronic data such as a printer, a multifunction peripheral (MFP), and a projector; and a variety of information processing apparatuses such as a mobile phone, a smartphone, and a tablet terminal. Systems using such electronic devices and information processing apparatuses may increase their utility value by enabling cooperation between a wide variety of electronic devices and information processing apparatuses.
However, conventional systems using electronic devices and information processing apparatuses have no mechanism for enabling cooperation between an electronic device that inputs electronic data and an electronic device that outputs electronic data.
In view of the above, one aspect of the present invention relates to providing an input/output system, an input/output method, and a mobile terminal that are capable of facilitating cooperation between an electronic device that inputs electronic data and an electronic device that outputs electronic data.